


can't turn away

by flickerfonds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Miscommunication, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerfonds/pseuds/flickerfonds
Summary: “You know I have duties to fulfill, Dream. you’ve known this since we were kids. This is why we agreed to keep this purely physical. What changed?”“I wasn’t in love with you then George. That's what changed,”--or: the 5 times Dream and George hid their relationship, and the 1 time they didn't
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	can't turn away

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! I figured there were never enough medieval aus out there, so I decided to give it a shot!
> 
> songs I listened to while writing this:  
> she likes another boy- oscar lang  
> devil's advocate- the neighbourhood  
> wild- troye sivan

(one)

White light filtered through the blinds as George began to blink the sleep out of his eyes. as his mind slowly warmed up, still groggy from the sleep, George registered the strong hand splayed across his chest. the long fingers, calloused from years of training with a sword, rested every so gently underneath his ruched-up shirt. The warm body lying next to him, much too close to be comfortable for either party, reminded George of his experience the night before. memories of the night he shared with Dream came rushing back to him in vivid pictures. heavy breaths and moans into sheets underneath, touches that left skin burning beneath them, fresh crimson bruises still painful to the touch, and confessions whispered in hushed tones late into the night all came to mind. 

George knew, objectively, that he had to get out of bed soon. He probably had some sort of princely duties to attend to, and he definitely couldn’t be caught with Dream in his quarters this early in the morning. However, the soft heat radiating from the boy next to him in his bed was just too alluring to ignore. How was George supposed to leave such a beautiful boy alone for so long? so he let the gentle pull of sleep recapture him for a time. 

The next time George awoke, it was to a rush of cold air from his room finding its way under the covers. as he sat up, awoken from his peaceful slumber, George noticed Dream picking his remaining clothes up from off the floor and quickly dressing himself. If George’s gaze lingered slightly too long on the blonde’s muscular back when pulling a shirt over his head, or strong hands lacing up a pair of boots, that was for him and only him to known 

“Come back to bed Dream,” George said, voice still quite rough from a combination of sleep and other, less socially acceptable, activities. “I’m cold without you here”

Dream turned to face George, noticing his newly awoken lover.

“You know I wish I could, Georgie.”

“So why don’t you?” he retorted without any real bite. George was just cold and grumpy, not actually mad at Dream (could he ever be?). 

“I have to train some new knights, and I’m sure you have many important things to attend to today” Dream said as he made his way back over to George’s bed, sitting on the side with open arms for George to crawl back into. For someone who put on such a tough front, Dream was truly a softie at heart. all it took was one doe-eyed look from George and he was folding, doing whatever the older wished him to do. 

George leaned into Dream’s touch, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his broad chest. Even something as simple as this was enough to comfort George. 

“You know I don’t care about all that Dream. I just want to lay in bed with you all day. Fuck the kingdom and all my responsibilities. If I can’t be with you, why does it matter?” While these were rather bold words for a relationship supposed to be only based on lust, George was too tired to stop himself from letting his emotions slip through. He sighed, burrowing his head and even further into Dream’s chest. Before Dream had time to respond, an urgent-sounding knock rang throughout the room. 

“Prince George? Your presence is required in the courthouse at once.”

George responded, trying to suppress the panic in his voice, “I’ll be there in a minute!”

George scrambled out of Dream’s grasp, rushing to put on his official robes. As he clasped them shut, he turned around, beginning to look for his crown, only to see it sitting atop Dream’s head, slightly too far out of reach for George. 

“You know we don’t have time for this Dream. Hand over the crown”

Dream smirked, pleased to have a sense of control over George. “I’ll give it to you on one condition, George.”

Sounding exasperated, George glanced up at his boy. Even though he was a bit annoyed, nothing could hide the fondness in his gaze. “do enlighten me, Dream.”

“You come up here give me a goodbye kiss.”

George sighed, not knowing why he expected anything better from the younger. Dream used every second of the time they had alone together to kiss, touch, or just be close to George in general. They were usually only able to steal fleeting moments together, so when the pair had time to truly enjoy each other’s presence, Dream became completely obsessed with George. George couldn’t blame him, he was equally as infatuated with Dream, he just didn’t display it quite as outwardly. 

George walked over to where Dream was standing and gripped his cheek with one hand and waist with the other. He pushed himself up onto his tiptoes and leaned forward until his lips were mere inches from Dream’s. As he slowly leaned into the kiss, George felt a firm hand grip his neck and pull him in further, connecting their lips for the first time that morning. After what seemed like minutes but was probably only a second or two, George snatched his crown from the dirty blonde mess of hair above him. As George situated the crown on his head, Dream loosened his grip on George’s neck, letting him pull away from the gentle kiss. 

“Have fun today George,” He said softly, genuine care shining through his normally playful demeanor. Too much care for someone who was supposed to remain detached, but George chose to ignore that for the time being.

George, already on his way to the door to his quarters, turned to look at Dream. 

“You know I won’t if I can’t spend it with you,” he muttered, almost unintelligible. With that, George opened his door and stepped out into the hall, leaving Dream behind him. A wave of chilling sadness washed over the brunette. He knew that he wasn’t able to spend forever with Dream, but the stark shift in surroundings still hurt a bit. He longed for the freedom to kiss Dream wherever he wanted, hold his hand in the halls, and not have to run around and hide from prying eyes. But they couldn’t have that now, and there was nothing to be done about it. 

  
  
  


(two)

George’s mom was throwing a ball. She claimed it was to “lift the spirits of the people” or something dumb, but he knew it was really just an excuse to find him a nice princess to settle down with. George had been able to put off finding someone to marry for almost 24 years now, but with his father’s rapidly declining health and his increasing age, his mother had deemed it time. What she didn’t know, however, was that the reason George had turned down any suitors advances thus far wasn’t due to nerves or not liking any of his options, but instead his feelings for his best friend. 

Dream and George had grown up together, as the son of the king and the head of the royal guard. They had always been close, much closer than any of their other friends, but no one had suspected anything of it. For years, they had stumbled along, oblivious to each other’s growing faffection. They didn’t quite know when, but the jokes they had tossed around began to carry much more weight than they had before, and before long they were sneaking around the castle, stealing intimate moments together. That was about 1 year ago, and now hiding their entanglement had become quite taxing. Even their closest friends had no idea the two were hooking up, let alone the king and queen. 

So, since he had to hide who he really felt for, from both Dream and his mother, George was forced to entertain dozens of needy princesses while his lover stood guard by the doors, looking on longingly.

The dance hall felt so cold without Dream’s presence next to him. Sure, the girls constantly pressed up against him provided bodily heat, but the chill he felt was much much deeper. Down through his veins, into his blood, and echoing through his bones was pure ice. His compainion’s touch was the only thing that could set him alight, yet it was the one thing he couldn’t have right now. 

No, actually, fuck that. George could have Dream, and he would. With an exasperated sigh, he stepped away from the girl he had been dancing with, some sort of dutchess or something insignificant, leaving her to stand alone in the middle of the floor. Without a word, he made his way over towards where Dream was standing with Sapnap, another knight and good friend of his. As George locked eyes with a confused Dream, wondering why he was approaching him with such urgency, George loudly proclaimed “I’m excusing myself to get some air. I request a knight come with me.”

Dream, getting the memo that George wanted to see him, turned to Sapnap and said “I’ll go with him. Someone’s gotta, right?”

Sapnap agreed with Dream, letting him follow George out of the large hall doors and to a random corridor of George’s choosing. As George was walking along, trying to find a secluded place, his gaze fell upon a closet to his left that he knew hadn’t been used in years. George made his way over to the wooden door, turning the rusty handle and opening it for Dream to follow him inside. The second Dream stepped into the cramped room, he found himself being pressed up against the door and smothered by urgent kisses.

Never one to complain, Dream complied with the clear urgency in George’s actions, gripping George by the hip and pulling him even closer. George let his right hand comb through Dream’s dirty blonde locks while his left was still holding Dream against the door, bunched up in his shirt. He let out a soft sigh as George lightly scraped his teeth against Dream’s lip before deepening their kiss even further. As Dream gave George full access to his mouth he let his mind wander. 

He and George couldn’t stay like this forever. objectively, they both knew this, but neither had acknowledged it for fear of upsetting the other. While Dream loved the heat and intensity the prince brought into his life, he wasn’t sure how long he could go like this, hiding his true affection as to not lose the friendship he valued so dearly. The little stolen moments together were always amazing, but Dream would have given anything to be able to hold George’s hand when they walked through the castle grounds, or kiss him while their friends were around, or even be able to look at him the way he did in private. 

Noticing the shift in Dream’s demeanor, George pulled away with a concerned look, releasing the soft shirt he had gripped so solidly only minutes before. His sharp eyes lit a fire as they danced across Dream’s face. The space between them left room for the cold to seep into the gaps.

“What’s wrong, Dream? Did I do something?” He spoke softly, afraid of a bad reaction. While Dream was always kind with George, he was prone to negative outbursts after letting feelings build up for some time. 

“You didn’t do anything baby. It’s dumb anyway, don’t worry about it,” Dream said dismissively. He didn’t want to bring this up in the middle of a ball of all places, one he and George would probably have to return to soon. 

“If it’s bothering you it’s not dumb, Dream. Tell me and we can figure it out, ok?”

Dream reached out to grasp George’s hand that had fallen to his side, looping their pinkies together. “I hate this, George. I hate not being able to hold you in public, or having to sneak away whenever I want to spend time with you.” with a downward glance, Dream continued. “And it might be selfish of me, but I hate seeing you talk to those girls and laugh at their dumb jokes. I hate them for even thinking they have a chance with you, because I want you all for myself. is that unrealistic of me?”

George grasped Dream by the chin, forcing him to make eye contact. 

“Dream, you have no idea how much I want that. I want it more than anything I have wanted before, and I’ll never want anything more than I do this. but you know we can’t have that. I have to marry a princess and produce heirs to the crown and make my parents happy.”

Dream looked down at George, cold gaze creating more ice between them. with a bit of bite in his tone, Dream responded, “If you want it so much, why can’t we have it? Why can’t we just say ‘fuck tradition’ and be happy together? Because you know just as well as I do that we won’t be truly happy without each other, now that you and I have had a taste of this”

George glanced at the wall behind Dream, dodging the intense stare coming from his other half. “You know I have duties to fulfill, Dream. you’ve known this since we were kids. This is why we agreed to keep this purely physical. What changed?”

“I wasn’t in love with you then George. That's what changed,” Dream said, voice wavering a bit. After he let those meaningful words slip out of his lips, a heavy and cold silence filled the space between them. They had been together for months, expressed their love in every possible way but saying the words out loud was a line they were careful to never cross. 

George looked back into Dream’s chilling gaze, eyes heavy with oncoming tears. 

“We should probably get back to the ball. my presence there is required.”

  
  
  


(three)

It had been a few weeks since they had fought, and things had smoothed over some. They hadn’t talked about what Dream said to George, and they didn’t need to. The pair had an unspoken agreement of sorts: George agreed to forget about what Dream said if Dream didn’t push the topic more. While this was definitely not going to be healthy in the long term, it smoothed things over for now.

Today was warm, George thought. The cold he normally felt inside him was absent, leaving a place for infectious heat to take root. This might have had something to do with the fact that Dream had left him a note with just a time and place earlier that morning. It was evident the blonde was trying to make up for his angry outburst, but that was alright with George if it meant more time spent with the younger. 

George found himself in one of the castle’s many gardens around midday, searching for Dream, as this was where he was asked to meet him. George couldn’t help but notice how nice of a day it was today. The golden sunlight shone through the trees, leaving small pockets of warmth among a mostly cool expanse. While a light breeze was present, there was nothing monumental enough to warrant much more than a thin coat from the prince. 

A dark haze covered George’s eyes, seemingly out of nowhere, until he felt warm fingers graze his skin and a hot whisper on his neck. 

“Guess who Georgie?” the mysterious figure uttered.

George sighed, lifting up the large, calloused, hands from his eyes and turning to meet his companion face on. “That was a bit unnecessary, don’t you think Dream?”

With the start of a smirk dancing across his pink lips, Dream responded. “Yeah, but you like it.” 

George was evidently a bit annoyed with the gesture, never wanting to chance their relationship being perceived as anything other than friendship, but he could never let himself get too fed up with Dream. He had tolerated the other for close to 15 years now, and he wasn’t one to break easily. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh (as he often found himself doing around Dream), George stepped away from Dream’s blazing presence and turned to the side, gesturing down the path he had been led to. “So, Dream, where are we headed?”

It was rare that George had free time like this to spend with Dream, so the more distance he could put between them and prying eyes was all the better. As Dream started down the dirt path laid out in front of him, he reached down to lock his pinky with George’s. Such a small gesture was bound to go unnoticed by any onlookers, but the simple touch and the heat that came with it was so comforting to George that he would have settled for that alone. Something this small was worth all the time and effort he had put into making space in his schedule. 

As Dream was leading George down the path, he began to divert from the beaten trail into the unmarked wilderness. While technically still on castle grounds, the garden had quickly devolved into a forest that had clearly not been tended to in years. After a few minutes of pushing aside hanging branches or prickly bushes, George found himself in a small circular clearing in the woods where sunlight shined through the scarce covering of branches above. This light brought a gentle feeling of pleasant heat to his skin, much like the time he spent with Dream did. turning to face Dream, George looked up into shining emerald eyes, pinkies still interlaced. 

“How did you even find this place?”

Dream glanced around, eyes lingering on the mossy stones in one corner and the raspberry bush positioned just perfectly in the shade. “I don’t really remember, in all honesty. My mom might have taken me here when I was younger, or I could’ve stumbled across it on my own exploring at some point.” Dream dropped George’s hand and wandered over to a patch of sunlight glistening on a tree stump that looked to be a perfect seat. “But how much does it matter? This can be our space now.”

George followed Dream over to the stump, positioning himself so he was leaning back between Dream’s legs and resting his back against the wood. “I quite like that idea, Dream. A place for just the two of us.” 

Upon hearing those words, a warm fondness erupted in Dream’s heart. He reached down to George’s head, running his fingers through the brunette’s thick hair. George visibly relaxed at this action, leaning even further into Dream’s space until he was resting his head on the blonde’s strong thigh. As the pair talked about anything and everything, catching up with each other since they weren’t able to see each other as frequently as they liked, George’s thoughts trailed off in a different direction. 

Why did he shut down Dream’s confession of love? George knew he felt the same, but was still so afraid to say those 3 words out loud. The admission to truly loving Dream like he should a wife would ruin everything for George. But was Dream not worth the ruination that was sure to follow? Not only was he George’s lover, but he was his best friend and most trusted companion. having Dream by his side would be perfect. He knew that it would feel like everything had truly fallen into place for him without ever experiencing it. Poets and bards had always told tales of soulmates and one true loves, but George had always brushed that off as nonsense, just stories to garner more coins, but now, sitting here in the glowing warmth, he began to believe them. 

As Dream began on another tirade about how a certain knight was annoying him with their lack of effort, he was shushed with an elegant finger to his lips. “George-“ he began, but quickly halted once he saw the loving gleam in the older’s eyes. 

George let out a small sigh, preparing himself. He showed his love to Dream nearly every day through his tone, his actions, and his presence. What about this was so difficult? So what if this utterance was the final nail in the coffin? George had sealed his fate the day he first kissed Dream.

“Dream, I love you,” he began, looking into the other’s kind eyes, “and I’m really sorry I brushed you off a few weeks ago. I was afraid of what I felt for you and how final saying it out loud would make everything. but I love you, and I want to be with you, no matter the consequences. This thing between us is so much more than just physical, and I’ve known it for some time now. Basically, I love you and I want to be with you Dream”

Dream bent down from where he was sitting above George to pull him into a passionate kiss. This was unlike the other kisses that they had shared. While those were mostly based on physical desire and a want for the other, this was an expression of love in its purest form. A steady heat billowed out from Dream’s core, infesting George through and through. Although they definitely had more to talk about and see how they could feasibly work in a world that rejected their affection for one another, they were too enthralled in this perfect moment to care. They had each other right now and forever, which was more than enough. 

  
  
  


(four)

George’s father’s death really shouldn’t have been that shocking, granted his health had been failing for a bit now, but it still came as a surprise. Dream figured that everyone had expected the king to hold on for a bit longer, being the king and all, but from his standpoint, it was bound to happen at some point, why not now?

The real shock, though, was the queen’s decision to host the funeral and George’s coronation at the same time. It seemed a bit brash to him, given how recent the death was, but he supposed that a country needed a king, no matter how recent the passing of the previous was. 

Dream was instructed to stand guard next to George because the universe hated him. While George and his father had never been close, one might have even called their relationship strained, it couldn’t be easy to deal with the death of a parent. The one time Dream needed to be there for his other half, he was commanded to stand stoically by his side and not spare the other so much as a passing glance. 

When the time came for the ceremonies, Dream made his way over to George and removed his helmet, as was respectful during a funeral or coronation (or fusion of the two, he assumed). His usually messy hair had been brushed through and styled, as had that of all the knights. Dream attempted to remain completely apathetic, but just once glance down at the prince completely shattered this facade. He wanted nothing more than to hold the older in his strong arms and let him know he would always be there for him. While he was most definitely going to sneak into George’s quarters later that night and do just that, the urge still overwhelmed him. When he made eye contact with George, the chill underneath his skin became much more prominent. 

A cold air seemed to invite itself between them, staring with their extremities and slowly creeping to their cores. Even something so simple as this separation was painful for them, freezing over Dream’s blazing heart. 

As the ceremony got underway, Dream couldn’t help himself but stare longingly at George. although he was 24, he looked so much younger, not ready to be bridled with so much responsibility. As the king was lowered into the ground, a single tear slipped free from the corner of George’s eye, making its way down his elegant cheekbones and sharp jaw before dropping onto the marble floor beneath him. George rarely showed his emotions; he was quite closed off, so even a small display of sadness like this overwhelmed Dream with the urge to encase him in his grasp and hold him tight, giving him a chance to let out all of his pent-up emotions. 

When it came time, George left his seat to be crowned in front of all the attendees of the funeral. as he stepped up to the stage provided, he looked so incredibly meek. He was to be one of the youngest kings in recent memory. As the head of affairs rambled on about some nonsense history behind the crown, one bit stood out to Dream. Normally, the king’s spouse would crown them. Upon hearing this, George's eyes whipped up to meet Dream’s. They both wished it was Dream up there with George, not whichever old prude had been given the job.

As small of a gesture as this bestowed Dream with a sense of comfort. George wanted this as much as he did, and this warm gaze confirmed it. What seemed like such a meaningless action truly meant a lot to Dream. He had been a bit unsure of himself since his heated confession, and even when George let him know he reciprocated the feelings Dream was a bit cautious. He had always been one to jump first and look later, and as a result, was prone to hurting himself when it came to emotions. He often overwhelmed his friends or past partners due to the sheer amount of feelings he had and his tendency to latch onto one person. So, for Dream, finding someone who not only tolerated him but truly embraced him for all he was became so freeing. 

As the coronation dwindled on, one long-winded speech after another, Dream admired George from afar. He wished that there wasn’t this harsh divide between them. A wall of cold separated the newly crowned king and his knight. But, the small bursts of sunlight in the ever-long winter made it all worth it. Dream would endure years of cold for just a glimpse of the warmth George provided for him. This was how they worked, and it was ok, Dream thought. 

  
  
  


(five)

Being the king came with a lot of privileges, George found out quite quickly. One of those was control over both his and his knight’s schedules, which meant he and Dream had much more free time to spend together. So, when George found himself pressed up against a wall in a secluded hallway with Dream’s lips lighting a fire up and down his neck, he was quite pleased with himself. He had reworked when Dream was scheduled to stand guard around the castle to match up with when he was free, so they could have much more alone time than ever before. 

He and Dream had thought it best to let everything surrounding his father’s death settle down a bit before coming forward with their relationship, as to not disrupt things more than necessary. So, for the time being, they had been sneaking around like they normally did, which explained their current position. 

Dream was quite easily able to pin George’s hands above his head and still have a free hand to grasp him by the neck while he went to work. George would never admit it to anyone else, but he quite liked the idea of Dream having this much power over him. He had so much to do with his new job as king, so letting someone else take control, even if only for a few minutes, was cathartic. As Dream began to suck bruises into the pale expanse, he shifted his hand from George’s neck to his hair, pulling it to one side to allow better access to his neck. Normally George would have told Dream not to leave marks where anyone could see, but he had lost all rational thought the second Dream’s lips found his and his strong hands made their way through his hair. 

Dream let his teeth graze a sensitive spot, pulling a shudder from George. Garnering the reaction he was searching for, Dream focused in on that particular patch of skin, licking and sucking at the tenderness until George was gasping for air, letting the warmth from his body out into the cold air surrounding them. A particularly loud sound from George prompted Dream to bring his lips back up to the older’s mouth, muffling the groans coming from his tender lips. Dream was relentless in his advances, always prying deeper and pushing harder, leaving no room to breathe between the two.

George retaliated in a similar fashion, not one to give in so easily. He made Dream work for every millimeter of space the blonde took from him, letting the burning desire inside of him consume him wholly. After one particularly daring effort, George let his teeth nibble against Dream’s lower lip, shocking the younger. However, he took it in stride and continued his tirade.

George decided he wasn’t going to let Dream get off scot-free. With a gentle tap to the younger's iron grip that had been pinning him against cool stone, George’s hands were free to do as they wished. Taking advantage of this opportunity, George pulled roughly on the messy blonde hair above him, soliciting a low groan from Dream. 

Dream pulled away from the bruising kiss, giving the brunette space to move if he so pleased.

“Dream, I have to go soon. people are gonna come looking for me if I don’t show up at my meetings.” While George had some leeway in his schedule, he wasn’t able to escape meetings with his advisors. 

“Mmmm, don’t care,” he responded, peppering kisses up and down the smaller’s jawline. Dream set to work once again, drawing up blood from under the skin to create a beautiful crimson and plum field upon the snow-colored canvas set in front of him. sparks practically radiated off of Dream as he let his possessive streak show. While Dream would argue that his only goal was to make George feel good, anyone with common sense could see he was trying to mark his territory, make people wonder who it was that had captured the king’s interest. As Dream let his lips return to the punishing kiss that George had pulled him back into, a shuffle of footsteps could be heard at the opposite end of the hall. 

As George pulled back, noticing the disturbance, he was greeted by the sight of his advisors, mother included, looking on at him and Dream, who were caught in a rather compromising position. George’s lips were bitten red and bruised, and his hair was disheveled. his shirt had been pulled down and to the side, revealing the blossoming bruises that littered his neck and collarbones. Dream was no better off, hands firmly grasping George’s hips and mouth wet with saliva from the both of them. 

“This is rather-“ the queen began, before taking a large breath to compose herself, “-well, I suppose this explains quite a bit.”

Dream and George stood bashfully at the end of the hallway, separated but hands now linked together. They had really hoped to do this on their own terms, but better now than later, George figured. they were bound to be found out at some point, given the amount of time they spend together. The pair shared a knowing glance, before stepping together, hand in hand, heat coursing between them.

  
  
  


(plus one)

Another perk of being king was that you were the ultimate authority. Sure, people could advise you against marrying your childhood best friend, but they couldn’t actually stop you from doing so. George stumbled across this discovery when in a meeting with his advisors about his relationship with Dream. When he inquired as to what was preventing him from marrying Dream instead of a woman, he was met with silence. Taking this as a sign that he could do whatever he pleased, George proposed to Dream that very afternoon. It was a rather quaint affair, just the two of them alone on the king’s balcony. They had never been extravagant, instead used to shielding themselves from the outside world for so long that simplicity had become the norm.

So, as king, George announced his engagement to his knight. While people surely had negative opinions on the matter, none were bold enough to confront the king in any substantial way. While the pair still had to remain composed in public for the sake of appearances, the freedom to do things as small as intertwine their fingers as they strolled through the hallway filled Dream and George with warmth from the inside out.

George had chosen a warm summer day for their wedding. Not even an inkling of cold was in sight the day the pair had planned to make their union official. Dream had pushed for a very large and public ceremony, in part because he wanted to make his love for George known to everyone, and in part because he knew just how many people it would upset to see two men, one of them being the king at that, get happily married. George was always one to indulge Dream and his extravagant requests, so a large public ceremony it was.

The morning of their wedding, Dream was freaking out a bit. He had a bad habit of doubting himself in relationships, whether that be platonic or otherwise. This habit was exemplified now, with Dream pacing around his room nervously. He had nothing to worry about, right? It had been almost a year since he and George had confessed their feelings for one another, and Goerge had never given him a reason to believe he was telling anything but the truth. Even then Dream was worried that their relationship wasn’t real. Disregarding the years of friendship as a strong foundation, Dream let himself spiral. This spiral continued even as he walked to the altar, seconds away from seeing his soon to be husband up there with him. However, the second Dream looked up to see George walking towards him, all of this dissipated.

George looked positively regal, decked out in his finest garments. That wasn’t what had caught the attention of Dream, though. No, it was the glow coming from his deep eyes. George’s eyes had always been a source of comfort for Dream, the dark pools drawing him in and keeping him there with their wooden grip. But today Dream felt the heat radiating off of George’s gaze. There was nothing hostile about this smolder, only an enticing heat. It drew Dream in, completely occupying his mind until the only thing he could think of was George’s inviting stare.

As George made his way up to and beside Dream, the crowd behind them dissolved in his vision. Gone, like a mirage when the wave of heat subsides. For, Dream and George weren’t a sudden spike in temperature, gone before you could properly record it, but instead a billowing warmth, comforting those who stepped within their bounds. Here, there was no pocket of cold or coming plummet in temperature. They were beyond that fragility.

After being prompted, the duo recited some traditional lines, customary for marriage of those within the royal family. While Dream had argued to ditch this bit of the ceremony, it seemed quite important to George’s mother. George felt it only fair to attempt to appease her, since her dream of having grandchildren had been so completely squandered.

When the time came to seal their marriage, George and Dream more than happily obliged. As Dream slipped a solid silver band over George’s ring finger, he felt the sparks coursing beneath the skin. As solid as they were, there were still moments where these fiery bits reared their head. When George did the same for Dream, he could’ve sworn he felt a connection forge between their hands, linking them at their very cores. When the officator of the ceremony gave the pair the go-ahead, they locked lips in a crushing kiss. This moment was magical. All the stars had aligned to allow the boys this opportunity, and they had taken full advantage. George’s hand made its way up to Dream’s cheek to rest there and his fingertips lit a fire as they danced along the tanned skin underneath them. Dream leaned into the contact, embracing his fiancé, no, husband.

As they parted, a cold divide did not separate them. Instead, a comforting, yet almost feverish, blanket settled atop the lovers. They were made for each other, it seemed.

And, when one had a love like this, why not share it with the world?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! feel free to leave a comment letting me know your thoughts on this one! I have some exciting things in the works so be prepared :) you can find me on twitter @gnfiuvr and my lovely beta fia @quartzfia


End file.
